


Corrupt

by snarkysweetness



Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, First Time, Fourgy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Orgy, POV Alternating, Recreational Drug Use, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken and the girls, with a little help from some X, corrupt Adam and bring him fully into their dark, twisty world of debauchery. What the movie failed to show in the first implied foursome scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupt

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I got into a long discussion on how this scene would have gone in real life and how disappointed we were that they kept implying orgies were happening but didn’t bother to explore them. So you know I had to write it the way it should have happened. This was also requested for the Magic Mike Kink Meme over at magicmikefic on LJ. I’m writing this scene from memory, so if it doesn’t completely match up to the movie, oh well, deal with it.

Adam let Nora lead him away from the party, ignoring Mike’s warnings not to mess with her brand of crazy. Adam was too drunk and stoned to really care about anything but getting his dick sucked, fucking the shit out of someone, and then doing it all again tomorrow with a new girl. Did it really matter how crazy Nora was if he didn’t intend to see her again after tonight?  
  
He didn’t even question her when she handed him a small, white pill. Ever since meeting Mike, he’d just rolled with life, taking it as it came, and he was happier for it. Within minutes, the ecstasy took control of his body and everything felt…  
  
Amazing.  
  
It was like he was floating.  
  
Nothing matter.  
  
Except love.  
  
And right now, Adam loved everyone.  
  
Ken. Nora. Ken’s Wife whose name he couldn’t remember.  
  
But he mostly loved Ken. Only a real friend would let another friend experience these amazing tits. He was already hard and he hadn’t done anything more than squeeze them a couple of times.  
  
He laughed.  
  
This was the best feeling in the world. He wasn’t sure life got any better than this.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ken slipped another hit under his tongue, watching Adam play with his wife’s tits. Sure, he was already high, but it never hurt to keep it all going.  
  
“I love you man,” Adam says, looking over at him.  
  
“I love you too, man.”  
  
Ken runs his hands over his chest, his eyes running over Adam’s body. He loved his wife, he really did, but they had an arrangement; they both got to fuck whomever they wanted as long as the other was involved. It wasn’t a bad deal. Love needed to be expressed in many ways and with many people; he didn’t need to limit himself to just one person. It just wasn’t natural.  
  
He doesn’t remember getting off the bed, but the night time he’s aware of anything, he’s standing behind Adam, slipping his shirt off. He runs both hands over Adam’s shoulders and then down his chest, whispering in his ear to just enjoy the ride.  
  
Once Adam relaxes, Ken turns Adam’s head towards him and kisses him. It’s soft at first; he’s trying to warm Adam up. Once Adam is into it, Ken runs his tongue over Adam’s lips, waiting for them to part before slipping his tongue into his mouth. One hand stays in Adam’s hair, keeping his mouth against his, while his other hand slips into Adam’s sweats.  
  
Adam is already hard and Ken groans.  
  
Good boy.  
  
Ken wraps his fingers around Adam’s cock, stroking him in even, rhythmic motions.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Nora runs her hands over her body, enjoying the show. The boys are so distracted with one another, it isn’t long before she’s joined by the other woman and the two watch; pleasuring themselves to the sight, and then they’re kissing, playing along with the boys.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Adam’s never been with another man before, but this doesn’t feel much different than being with a woman. His hands move from Ken’s wife to Ken’s belt. He twists his body so he’s facing Ken and they’re still kissing when Adam pushes Ken up against the wall, freeing Ken’s cock.  
  
He’s enjoying Ken jerking him off but he has a need for Ken’s cock inside of his mouth, so he pushes Ken’s hand away before falling to his knees, pulling Ken’s pants down as he goes. Adam’s really stoned so it takes him a moment to stare at Ken’s dick before he remembers why he’s down here.  
  
He takes it in his hand first, running his thumb over the tip, admiring Ken’s cock, which is far nicer than his own.  
  
“I love you man,” he repeats, before taking Ken in his mouth. Adam’s never done this before, so he just begins to move his mouth over him, like he assumes the girls do it.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
This wasn’t Ken’s first rodeo and he had no problem giving instructions. The Kid is awkward at first, but with some encouragement, he’s working his dick like a champ. Ken’s fingers are wrapped up in Adam’s hair, his hips bucking forward, fucking his mouth.  
  
When he’s close, Ken pulls away. As much as he would love to come all over Adam’s pretty face, he has other plans for him.  
  
“Up against the wall.”  
  
Adam doesn’t hesitate to do as he’s told.  
  
Ken pushes his knee between Adam’s legs, pressing against his back so Adam’s chest is flat to the wall. He slips his fingers between their bodies and resumes his earlier handjob, kissing Adam’s neck, making sure to leave his mark. His hand moves quickly, trying to get The Kid off as quickly as possible.  
  
And it doesn’t take long.  
  
Adam comes hot and slick, all over Ken’s hand, and Ken uses Adam’s fluids as lubrication. Ken doesn’t ask permission and he doesn’t bother warning Adam before pushing into him.  
  
And Adam isn’t complaining. In fact, this is when Ken discovers that Adam is a screamer. So is Nora, apparently. Ken glances away from Adam’s ass to find his wife tongue first inside of Nora, who is writhing around, screaming out for more.  
  
This only turns Ken on more.  
  
He begins to fuck Adam even harder, losing himself in the act. He doesn’t even bother to pull out before coming inside of Adam.  
  
They break apart for a moment before they’re kissing again and the girls are pulling them towards the bed, wanting their turn.  
  
Ken will include them, for now. But when he was finished, he intended to have Adam all over again.  
  
By the time the night was through, he’d make sure Adam was a pro like the rest of the team.


End file.
